Star Wars The Clone Wars, The Adventures of L S Dyas: Blue Milk Run
by darth-stewie
Summary: The first 2 chapters of a potential series following a young male human who joins the Republic's Navy during the Clone Wars. This is my first ever novel so please be kind in your reviews. If the views/review are positive I will carry on writing and finish the tale.
1. Prologue

The Clone Wars are in full swing, the Republic is

engulfed in what appears to be a never ending war with the

Separatist. There are high casualties on both sides with

innocent civilians caught in the crossfire.

A young man has joined the Republic.

After 3 years of training he has exceeding expectations and

become a Lieutenant in the Republic's Open Circle Fleet. He can

see things before they happen but his destiny is unclear.

The young human Lieutenant

and his fellow crew are heading to

Kamino from Coreillan taking the

Northern Star on it's maiden voyage….


	2. Chapter 1

The Northern Star, a Charger c70 was travelling through hyperspace with its engines at full power. The Republican Cruiser was heading to Kamino, the home planet of the clones. The Navigator who was sitting on the rear starboard side of the flight deck said

"It will not be long until we reach Kamino."

The First Officer replied

"How long has it been since you were last home?"

"9 months sir, I can't wait, if you don't mind me asking, where is home for you?"

"The northern province of Corellia"

"when were you last home sir?"

"over 3 years ago and please, call me Lucas"

The Engineer walked in followed by the Captain who was easily identifiable by the row of 1 blue square and 2 red squares on his chest despite wearing the same grey Republic Navy uniform as the rest of the crew. They both sat down in their respected seat and the Captain asked

"Anything to report Lucas?"

Lucas, the First Officer replied

"No, were all good, making good progress"

"I remember when I had the same insignia as you" he said while looking at the two squares on Lucas's chest, one red and the other blue. "Have you ever been to Kamino?"

"No, I done all my training on Raithal. What's it like, Kamino? I've heard it never stops raining."

"The whole planet is engulfed in water" stated Tech, the on board engineer who was a clone and a Lieutenant

"It has state of the art technology and… were receiving a transmission from Coruscant sir." Said Nero, another clone and the ships Navigator,

"Put it through Nero." The Captain ordered. A blue hologram appeared on the centre console and said,

"Captain Marston, a Naboo Starship has sent us an Emergency SOS code and we have lost contact, we are sending you the coordinates now, you are the nearest ship, get there as fast as you can, rescue the passengers and report back, may the Force be with you Captain."

There was a moments silence on the flight deck until Nero said

"Got the coordinates sir"

"We have our orders, set a course Nero (Nero nodded and changed the destination) gunners at the ready Lucas."

"Aye sir" replied Lucas "Attention crew at stations" was heard throughout the cruiser over the PA system.

"It must be important if a Jedi is sending us?" said Lucas, Tech replied

"Do you think this is a training exercise sir?"

"Probably but we will still treat this seriously." said Marston.

"Leaving hyperspace in 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…." Stated Nero.


	3. Chapter 2

There was silence in the flight deck as the Northern Star's crew looked forward at the severely damaged J-type diplomatic barge. The ship was motionless with its starboard wing separate from the rest of the ship. Another spacecraft was near it,

"Tank, fire two warning shots across that ships nose" the Captain ordered into his headset, two turbo blaster shots were fired, both shots didn't hit the smaller frigate but were enough to scare it as it jumped to hyperspace.

"Did anyone identify that ship?" The crew all replied negatively. The captain then said,

"Lucas, take us in for a closer look, do a fly by, Nero, scan for life forms"

Lucas took the Northern Star closer, they could see the severity of the damage, the cockpits windows were non-existent, bodies of the barge's pilots were floating in the cockpit where there was no gravity.

"I have readings of 4 life forms. They must still have basic life support." Said Nero

"Ok, Lucas, get us into position underneath right in the centre there, Tank"

"Yes sir" said Tank followed by Marston carried on saying

"Gear up, prepare for boarding the barge and retrieving the passengers, Tech get your gear on, prepare the docking station and fusion cutters. Lucas you have the bridge." Lucas nodded as Marston and Tech left the flight deck. They passed the crew bunks and the gunner stations, and Tech reached his storage unit where he donned his clone armor, and got the fusion cutters from the engineering storage unit. He then met Tank and the 3 other clone gunners, all 4 of them were in their clone armor. Marston headed into the medical bay which was past the storage units, he told the medical droid to prepare for possible casualties then swiftly left.

The 6 of them headed to the rear of cruiser, once they got there Lucas said into Marston's headset that they were in position, Marston then nodded to Tech who extended the ships docking bay bridge until it touched the Barge. He locked the ships together and began to cut his way through the hull of the J-type Barge. The 4 gunners took up positions behind Tech and Marston stood observing from the cruiser's corridor. Tech was almost through when Lucas said into Marston's headset,

"Sir, we've got company"

"What kind of company?" replied Marston and Lucas answered,

"The Separatist kind."

3 CIS Munificent-Class Frigate's appeared from hyperspace and were heading towards the Northern Star and the J-type Barge.

Tech had finally cut his way into the Barge, he stept aside and 2 of the clone gunners cautiously made there way into the starship followed by Tank and the other clone gunner. As they entered the called out

"Were clones, republic, don't shoot! Anyone alive in here?"

"Yes, over here, quickly, he's injured" was said in a female voice. After the rescue party made it through the smoke they seen 3 Naboo Royal Guards one who was seriously injured, A female passenger & two droids. Tank commanded,

"quickly onto our ship, you two, grab him and take him to the medical bay."

"don't forget the droids" the female passenger said

"CT eighty eight sixty three help me get these droids"

"Yes Sir" replied CT-8863 to Tanks order. Tank grabbed the protocol droid while CT-8863 picked up the astrodroid. Tech helped them all get on board the Northern Star. There was a sigh of relief once they were all in the corridor beside Marston. The calm silence was broken when the sound of Lucas's voice demanded the captain to return to the flight deck. Marston turned and quickly headed towards the cockpit closely followed by Tech who was removing his clone helmet while walking. Tank the rest of the gunners left the medical bay after taking the rescued party there. The 4 clone gunners sat down at their stations and Tech entered the flight deck while Marston said

"Safe to depart? Tech can we go?"

"Oh no, I've forgotten to retract the bridge" said Tech, the captain turned round and frowned at him. The ship shuddered as laser blast hit it, a vulture droid flew past the flight deck windows. Tech went running to the still open door. Once he got there he removed the clamps when another blaster blast threw him forward into the bridge, he looked up and seen the barge slip away from the ship and heard the Northern Star's door close behind him, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to be sucked out into space.


End file.
